


Non considerare gli sciocchi

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Combattente maledetto [1]
Category: Ranma 1/2, Tokyo Mew Mew
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Flash Fic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23706175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Ranma ha un modo tutto suo per consolare la figlia.Ha partecipato a: PROMPT DI SCORTA, WEEK #5 (13/04 – 19/04)Fandom: Ranma ½Crossover con Tokyo Mew Mew.Prompt: J5) “Two things are infinite: the universe and human stupidity; and I’m not sure about the universe.” (Albert Einstein)
Relationships: Saotome Ranma/Tendou Akane
Series: Combattente maledetto [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707289





	Non considerare gli sciocchi

Non considerare gli sciocchi

Ranma si stese sul letto a faccia in su e osservò il soffitto, sbadigliando.

“Papà! Papà!” si sentì chiamare.

“Sì, piccola?” domandò.

Pudding si arrampicò e salì fino alla sua pancia, saltellandogli di sopra.

“Oggi mi hanno chiamato scimmietta” si lamentò.

Ranma chiuse gli occhi.

“Era un’offesa?” domandò.

La bambina sbuffò, gonfiando le guance e si strinse le braccia al petto.

“Certo che lo era” si lamentò. “Dovrei prenderli a pugni. Così imparano a non farlo! Non voglio che prendano in giro anche i fratellini quando nasceranno”.

Il padre le accarezzò la testa.

“Piccola mia, devi imparare a non offenderti per quello che dice la gente”.

Pudding lo fissò con gli occhi liquidi, chiedendogli: “Tu ci riesci?”.

“Certo” rispose Ranma. “Due cose sono infinite: l'universo e la stupidità umana; e non sono sicuro dell'universo. Sapendo questo, capisco che li devo lasciar perdere”.

La figlia ridacchiò.

“Non credo che mamma sarebbe d’accordo” scherzò. Si coricò su di lui e si aggrappò alla sua maglietta rossa.

< No, sono convinto che anche Akane creda in questa politica. Soprattutto quando si tratta di me > pensò Ranma.


End file.
